The present invention relates to communication devices and to the provision of feedback to users of them.
Many types of communication device are capable of communication by means of a communication link established between the devices, by means of a Bluetooth or WLAN (wireless local area network) protocol, or other link protocol. The establishment of a communication link allows devices to perform tasks such as the transfer of data files, which may contain images, music, video content, contact information or other digital content.
The performance of such digital tasks may be accompanied by the provision of feedback to device users. For example, a sound (such as a “bleep”) may be used to indicate the successful completion of a task.
The present invention seeks to improve the provision of feedback to device users.